Oblivious
by oO Yukiko Oo
Summary: [AU] [Slight OOC] [Sakura X Multiple] [Bad Summary] Read of the world where the 4th hokage picked Sasuke, instead of Naruto, to be the Kyuubi holder. Where Naruto was the popular one seeking power. Where Sakura helps Sasuke overcome obstacles... cont.
1. Prologue: teaser

Summary Extension: Everything is the same in Konoha besides that the Kyuubi container is Sasuke; who is ignored. Naruto is a heartthrob. Sakura, who is no longer weak, saves Sasuke.

Couples: Sakura X multiple.

Author's Warning: My first fanfiction so there might be a bit OOC. Maybe a lot.  
Flames will be read, but ignored.   
Others will be read, and replied to.

Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto!

Warning: There might be lemons in the future chapters, but I'll probably make a clean version of it too :)

* * *

It was a dark, gloomy night. You could only see if you squinted your eyes, caused by the thick fog. Murmurs could be heard throughout all of Konoha; murmurs that one 7 year-old boy tried to ignore but couldn't... an Uchiha with obsidian black eyes and spiky hair. Sasuke. He was currently on a swing, he hadn't moved an inch as minutes flew by. He didn't move. He couldn't. People walked past by the sidewalk, knowing it was him; seeing him break down. But only joined in the murmurs.

"Look it's the Kyuubi container!"

"You serious? An Uchiha? That's just crazy!"

"I know, he could seriously kill us without even lifting a finger."

"That's scary."

"Let's get out of here!"

"Look, that boy, he looks hurt. Should we help him?"

"Wha... NO WAY! That's Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha!"

"What? That's him? So pitiful."

"You shouldn't pity monsters. That's disgraceful!"

"Monster"

"Get away!"

"Pitiful!"

"Your a sin!"

Undescribeable words flew in and out of Sasuke's mind. What does that mean? He found himself thinking. Did I do something wrong?

Several phrases, words could have been blurted out of their mouths. But they chose those. Words of cruelty circled young Sasuke's mind. Soon, very soon, those thoughtless feelings would have become one making him want to kill his own self. Until a certain konoichi came a long.

A pink haired girl out of the crowd, who did not understand what those adults were saying... who did not care what those adults said, ran to the open swing by the raven haired Sasuke. She started to swing higher and higher, fully aware that a boy was on the swing beside her. The boy did not move, still; but simply sense what she was doing. He was frightened that if she knew that he was there that she would run away crying. Because of him. Again. 'Don't run away. I want friends, will you be my friend?' Sasuke thought, his eyes filling with tears but he did not let one drop of tear escape his eyes.

The swing beside him slowed and came to a stop--- the emerald eyed girl turned to face Sasuke with a sincere smile. "Sasuke-kun! Why won't you swing with me?" She asked him concernedly, not knowing that those words that she had just said meant everything to him. He let the tears that begged him for escape run down his cheeks and drip from his jaw line (a/n: does that make sense? rofl.).

The girl cocked her head in confusion, "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright? Do you want me to get your a medic ninja? Does it hurt?" The girl was now crouched down next to Sasuke's swing.

"Thank you...," he whispered hardly audible, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sasuke had pulled the 7 year-old Sakura into a hug. She had no idea what had happened but she knew that he was hurt. Very hurt. She had returned his hug and tried to calm him down, "It's alright, Sasuke-kun, I'm here with you. Let me be here for you." They were pulling away slowly from each other, wanting to keep the warmth of the other.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke was no longer crying and had his emotionless mask on but his eyes were warm.

Sakura hesitated, "Will you be my friend?" Of course, Sasuke was taken aback. He thought that no one... not one person; not even one... would ask him that question. Not to him. He tried with all his might not to cry once again and show the first person to become his friend his tears, his breaking down.

Sakura noticed that he was silent so she added, "Sasuke-kun. It's okay to cry... I think that it's very brave!"

With that Sasuke cried but managed to sob out, "Yeah... friends."

* * *

Yes, I do realize that this chapter might sound, some what, corny.  
At least, to me it sounds corny. oo;  
I'm going to rewrite this chapter maybe later in the future, but I'm not going to guarantee anything yet. 


	2. AN: deleting when coming back

**I'm putting this story on hiatus due to that fact that it's not original.  
Sure, the plot might be, but as I was writing the second chapter, I felt that it was too... well, like everyone else's. **

**Ninja Academy, drooling men, drooling woman, etc.**

**My plan is to think long and hard about what to do next with the story, etc.  
Writing, editing, re-editing, re-editing again, and posting. Then, I might ask my sister to be my beta. [Her stories are AMAZING.  
I'll also be dropping the rating and making the plot innocent. **

******Mkay, I'm done "**

******HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! **


End file.
